Tagebuch eines Nazgûl
by Female Nazgul
Summary: Ein Nazgûl schreibt seine Erlebnisse während des Ringkrieges in einem Tagebuch nieder. (Edit: 030904)


Tagebuch eines Nazgûl  
  
Adunaphel, die stille Rächerin  
  
Heute kam ein Päckchen von Sauron an. Enthielt hübschen Ring, hab ihn gleich anprobiert, musste ihn aber noch mal zum ändern zurückschicken (was mir merkwürdigerweise sehr schwer fiel), weil meine Finger zu fett geworden sind. Ich sollte den Koch feuern, meiner Diät zuliebe.  
  
Hm, bin jetzt vierhundertsechsundvierzig Jahre alt, frage mich langsam ob das etwas mit dem Ring zu tun hat. Sauron befindet sich jedenfalls im Krieg gegen den Rest von Mittelerde. Ein hässlicher Ork kam heute zum Kaffeetrinken vorbei und hat gesagt dass ich jetzt zu Saurons Dienern gehöre, Mist, hätte doch besser die Gebrauchsanleitung von dem Ring lesen sollen.  
  
Sauron ist heute besiegt worden, bin jetzt körperlos, Mist!  
  
Bin nach Minas Ithil gezogen um Saurons neuen Dekormeister (einen Ostling) zu treffen, seinen vorherigen Dekormeister (eine Vollblutschwuchtel) hat er gefeuert weil der überall rosa Blümchen anbringen wollte. Dieser Typ hat mir jedenfalls die ganze Zeit erzählt wie er die Stadt in Minas Morgul, Saurons neuen Sitz umgestalten wollte. Na wenn's dem Herrn gefällt, ich will nur meine Arbeit machen, sollte mit Sauron über Gehalt reden.  
  
Habe mit Sauron über Gehalt gesprochen, der hat erst zugesagt als ich ihm mit Gründung einer Nazgûl Gewerkschaft gedroht habe.  
  
Sauron ist heute mit Prunk in Minas Morgul eingezogen. Bin schon sehr erschrocken gewesen als ich ihn gesehen habe, der Typ ist ein einziges großes Auge, und das Schlimmste ist dass ich ihm seine Augentropfen geben musste, da er ja keine Arme hat.  
  
Sind wieder nach Mordor umgezogen. Musste den Orodruin mit Orks anheizen, habe noch nie so gestunken wie heute, alles riecht nach Frittierfett und Tzaziki weil die Orks während der Mittagspause meinten sie müssten ihren widerlichen Fraß im Vulkan zubereiten. Bin froh körperlos und keiner Nahrung bedürftig zu sein. Sauron ist wütend weil sein Auge aufgrund des Zwiebelgeruchs einen Sturzbach von Barad-Dûr gegossen hat.  
  
Haben heute kleines, dürres, aber irgendwie niedliches Wesen in Mordor aufgepickt. Die Orks wollten ihn eigentlich fressen bis er herumgeheult hat dass er seinen Schatz verloren hat. Sauron hat das wohl gehört (der hat doch nicht mal Ohren?!) und befohlen den Kleinen zu foltern bis er sagt von was für einem Schatz er geredet hat. Hat erst auf nach der siebten Heino Schallplatte angefangen zu reden, Auenland und Beutlin hat er geschrieen. Was für ein tapferer kleiner Kerl!  
  
Habe hübsches schwarzes Arbeitsfahrzeug bekommen, taufe das Pferd Sirius. Du wirst von heute an mein bester Freund sein, hurra! Sollen uns gleich auf den Weg machen das Auenland und Beutlin zu suchen.  
  
Sind im Auenland angekommen. Haben fetten Hobbit nach dem Weg gefragt, der hat dann gesagt dass wir am falschen Ende vom Auenland sind, hab den Anderen gleich gesagt dass wir bei Gondor falsch abgebogen sind. Hrmpf.  
  
Ein Hund in meine Kutte gebissen, wollte ihm einen Fußtritt versetzen aber das Pferd ist zu hoch als dass ich mit meinen kurzen Hacken bis nach unten gekommen wäre.  
  
Wollte heute meinem blöden Arbeitgeber Sauron einen Dienst erweisen und diesen widerlichen Hobbit auf der Wetterspitze erstechen und werde für meine schlechtbezahlte Arbeit auch noch von diesem stoppelbärtigen Dunedain aus dem Norden angezündet. Meine 8 unfähigen Kollegen konnten den Herrn mit der Fackel natürlich nicht abhalten, neiiiin, natürlich nicht für mich! Auch wenn ich körperlos bin hab ich doch trotzdem Gefühle! Und dann will mein schwarzes Pferd Sirius sich auch noch die Haare braun färben und sich in Brego umbennen! Nur weil dieser dämliche Gaul Schattenfell zu ihm gesagt hat er würde auf braune Haare und Namen mit 'B' vorn stehen. Ich verzweifle! Muss mir dringend einen Unhold besorgen (sollte mich aber vorher lieber löschen gehen).  
  
Wollte heute nun endlich zurück nach Mordor reiten und mir ein neues, nicht- auf-Schattenfell-abfahrendes Reittier zu besorgen, Sauron hat aber überraschend auf meinem Handy angerufen (woher hat der mein Nummer?) und gesagt er hätte im Palantir erspäht wie sich ein fusseliger Mensch und vier Kinder mit kraushaarigen Perücken meinem Pfad nähern. Erspäht! Das ich nicht lache! Er wird nur wieder bei Éowyn in Edoras durchs Fenster gespannt haben. Kein Wunder das Schlangenzunge langsam verdächtig aussieht wenn er ständig BHs zu Saruman schmuggeln muss damit dieser sie mit dem Palantir E- mail System Service zu Sauron persönlich schickt. Diese Notgeilheit der körperlosen schockiert mich, Moment, ich bin ja auch körperlos!  
  
Bin dabei die Hobbits inklusive dem Dunedain zu verfolgen, ein paar der Anderen haben sich mir angeschlossen, sind denen nun auf den Fersen, was ja nicht grade schwer ist da dieser weinerliche Hobbit den ganzen Weg über lautstark jammert. Tut wohl nur so krank damit er von dem Menschen herumgetragen wird.  
  
Es ist jetzt Einbruch der Dunkelheit und wir haben die weinerliche Gruppe bei den drei von dem alten Sack Gandalf versteinerten Trollen gefunden. Kann grade noch die Rücklichter von Arwens Pferd sehen das den Ringträger zur Furt trägt. Mist. Habe Heinz und Karl zugerufen dass sie sich um die restlichen drei Hobbits und den Menschen kümmern während ich dafür sorge dass diese Elbentussi sich nicht mit meiner Beute aus dem Staub macht.  
  
Sind an der Furt angelangt. Die Elbin sagt wenn ich ihn haben will soll ich ihn mir holen. Das hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Ich bleib also stehen und mir wird plötzlich klar: Ich will den Hobbit nicht! Ich will den Einen nicht und ich will auch meinen Machtring nicht mehr! Hätte vielleicht nicht mitten im Fluss stehen bleiben sollen. Blöde Elbentussi hat eine Zauberformel aufgesagt und spült mich grade wie eine Toilette den Fluss hinunter. Habe Brego, äh, Sirius natürlich, verloren, wird wie die Pferde der Anderen im Fluss ersoffen sein. Werde dich vermissen mein treuer Freund *schnief*.  
  
Haben uns tagelang durch den Matsch geschleppt und sind noch ein paar Wochen durch die Emyn Muil gelatscht. Können den Weg nicht finden, hätte meinen Reiseführer ‚Tausend Wege nach Mordor, Tausend Wege nach Disneyland' nicht wegwerfen sollen. Habe in den toten Sümpfen meine schöne, mit Perwoll gewaschene Kutte schmutzig gemacht. Werde langsam ehrlich sauer! Werde sofort nach Ankunft in Mordor nach Gehaltserhöhung verlangen!  
  
Glaube wir sind bei Osgiliath falsch abgebogen. Sollte vielleicht mal wieder Kankra besuchen und bei einer Tasse Tee nach dem richtigen Weg fragen. Kenne aber dummerweise den Weg zu Kankra nicht mehr. Werde sie trotzdem mal wieder besuchen wenn ich je nach Mordor zurückkomme.  
  
Sind nun endlich am schwarzen Tor angelangt! Hurra! Dummerweise hat Sauron die kaputte Türklingel noch immer nicht reparieren lassen. Standen also die ganze Nacht dumm rum bis gegen Dämmerung ein hässlicher, warziger Ork uns reingelassen hat.  
  
Wollte sofort mit Sauron über meine Gehaltserhöhung sprechen, aber seine Sekretärin wollte mich nicht vorlassen, habe sie schließlich mit meinem Schwert dazu überreden können mich durchzulassen. Sauron meinte wenn ich noch mal nach mehr Gehalt frage erzählt er jedem von meinem peinlichen Erlebnis mit Elrond im ersten Zeitalter. Ohoh, ich will mich gar nicht dran erinnern.  
  
Habe heute meinen neuen Unhold bekommen, hurra! Der ist viel bequemer als Sirius (obwohl ich dich immer noch vermisse, mein Freund). Habe jetzt den Auftrag über den toten Sümpfen zu kreisen und nach Eindringlingen Ausschau zu halten. Fühle mich mit meinem Unhold jedenfalls als etwas Besonderes. Ich habe soeben rausgefunden dass auch die anderen Acht auch Unholde bekommen haben *grmpf*.  
  
Bin mir fast sicher dass ich heute das schnuckelige kleine Wesen wiedergesehen hab das als Orkimbiss dienen sollte. Hätte ihn gerne nach einem Date gefragt, er hat sich aber verkrochen bevor ich für den Unhold einen passenden Parkplatz gefunden hatte.  
  
Hätte heute gern mit den Anderen Osgiliath angegriffen, musste aber überraschend für Sauron zum Optiker um etwas für ihn abzuholen. Eigentlich sollte ja der Hexenkönig von Angmar dorthin, doch er war damit beschäftigt die Personalakten der Orks neu zu sortieren. Es war jedenfalls sehr, sehr schwierig mit dieser riesigen, feuriggetönten Kontaktlinse den Unhold zu steuern, bin auf dem Heimflug fast mit Barad-Dûr kollidiert. 


End file.
